Nezha
Nezha (哪吒, rōmaji: Nata) is a Chinese mythological figure who is accepted as one of Li Jing's sons. He is famously known for assisting Jiang Ziya's war against the Shang Dynasty. Proving himself as an esteemed warrior, he was granted passage into the heavens as an anointed prince. Nezha later clashed with Sun Wukong and tamed the mighty Bull King. The Warriors Orochi series splits his persona into two different playable entities. His first appearance is a cyborg and the other is his younger self. His height for this incarnation is 165 cm (5'5"). Players can unlock him in his debut by viewing the True Ending. His younger version is designed by Akihiro Yamada. This alternate version can be playable if players choose the recommended team for one of the story battles found in Chapter 7. While clearly distinguished as a boy in the Japanese ports of the Fengshen Yanyi series, Nezha switches genders in the English version of Mystic Heroes and is named Naja. He is 12 years old in the first game and remains 15 years old throughout the series. His height is 159 cm (5'3") and he weighs 47 kg (104 lbs). In the English version of Saiyuki: Journey West, he is called The Fool. Role in Games Warriors Orochi Nezha was originally a child born between the mystic and human realms. His natural fighting capabilities permitted him to live with the immortals in their homeland. He fought valiantly for them until Orochi killed him. Susano'o resurrected him from beyond the grave to inhabit his current cyborg state. Feeling indebted to the mystic leader, he hunts Da Ji at Sekigahara and has no intention of working with the coalition. He obediently follows Susano'o's orders at all times. When he is bested four times by humanity (Sekigahara, Tong Gate, Yamazaki, and Osaka Castle), a baffled Nezha wonders if he perhaps misjudged them. Although he effortlessly defeats Lu Bu throughout the story, the cyborg is finally defeated by the coalition during the final battle with Susano'o prior to the final showdown at Koshi Castle. He is also one of the stars of the downloadable stage "Lu Bu's Revenge". Even after he loses against Lu Bu, the rivalry between them does not end. In "True Love", Nezha and Nuwa are given a lesson by Aya about the value and different forms of love. Fengshen Yanyi In this series, he is Li Jing's oldest son, Jinzha and Muzha's older brother and Taiyi Zhenren's pupil. When Nezha was seven years old, he played with a dangerous paopei and accidentally burned himself to death. Moments after he died, Taiyi Zhenren reconstructed his body so that he would continue to live. Though he was able to grow a few inches, the price for his new life is that he would forever stay in the immortal body of a young boy. His father was pleased to see his son still alive and entrusted Nezha to the mystic. After Taigong Wang left for the mortal realm, Li Jing was asked by his mentor to aid the youth. Nezha overheard his father's plans to leave without him and became upset. By the time the main party meets the family duo, Nezha is beating his father during his tantrum. He spars with Huang Feihu while his father talks to his fellow Kunlun student. Once Taigong Wang invites the boy to join their perilous journey, Nezha jumps at the chance for some action. When they confront the first of the five gates, Zhang Guifang stuns the travelers with his paopei. Since Nezha isn't human, he remains unaffected by the treasure's effects and proudly beats the general. Confident from his first victory, he daringly challenges Wu Wenhua but is squashed by the man's technique. Severely wounded and unconscious, Taiyi Zhenren momentarily returns him to Mount Kunlun to properly mend his wounds. He returns in perfect health before the party faces Ma Yuan. Nezha remains with the main party for the rest of the game. He returns with his family to Mount Kunlun after the final battle. During the timeline in Magical Fengshen, Nezha is heralded as a one of the four legendary heroes who sealed away Da Ji's soul. Huang Feihu hints that one of the paopei he gave the children formerly belonged to Nezha and the rest of townsfolk mistakenly say that it belonged to "a beautiful goddess" seen in a south-eastern lake. When Sora's party reaches him, he throws a fit for being called a beauty and attacks the children. Once he is defeated by them and learns their real purpose for visiting him, Nezha refuses to aid their cause. Before he disappears into the lake, Marin showers him with praise and sweet talks him to help. He tells them Yang Jian's location and comically erupts when the girl admits that she was lying to him. In Fengshen Yanyi 2, he isn't mentioned until Yang Jian suggests finding a powerful member for Ziya's party. Before his master informs them of his whereabouts, Nezha desired to become more talented within human limits. To "assist" him, Taiyi Zhenren placed him within a pot and hurled him to the human world. Ziya and company find Nezha throwing a tantrum within the Sleeping Forest, yelling he was tricked and smashing open his pot. Huang Tianhua perks the boy's attention by mocking Nezha's bravery and fighting ability. Infuriated by the swordsman's jeers, Nezha joins Ziya to show his "new minion" a real mystic's strength. Saiyuki: Journey West He also appears as one of Sanzo's Guardians in Saiyuki: Journey West. He is sealed at Firetop mountain where Sanzo's party first encounters Yaksa. Upon his release, he is surprised to see Goku out of his rock and throws a few curses at him. Without much ado, he leaves everyone baffled as he enters Sanzo's staff. Goku replies that he was the one who he bullied back in Heaven five hundred years ago. When he is summoned into battle, the party's attack strength rises and Sanzo can use Nezha's fire whip. Character Information '' Nezha]] Development The director for Warriors Orochi 3, Shigeto Nakadai, is one of the developers who took part in Koei's take on Fengshen Yanyi. He helped develop the Nezha in the past product so he eagerly thought to put his fondest character into the Warriors franchise. He is quite pleased with Nezha's renovated look. Personality For his Warriors incarnation, Nezha finds humanity to be a weak annoyance and hindrance to his master's plans. He believes himself to be superior to them in every way, yet his repeated defeats against them has him start to consider them in a new light. His unfailing loyalty to Susano'o prevents him from accepting humanity as quickly as the other mystics. Although he acts haughty and cold, Nezha enjoys a good challenge and only seeks the company of strong warriors. While Lu Bu considers him the one opponent he needs to defeat, Nezha finds him unsatisfying. He thinks the warrior has no chance of surpassing him. He prefers to chat with other mystics: Da Ji, Kaguya and Fu Xi. Susano'o claims to have made some errors in bringing Nezha back to life after his death stating he forgot to give him back his emotions. His assessment rings somewhat true when comparing the cyborg to his young, bolder self. He fights with a proactive desire to challenge himself. Smug and daring, Nezha thinks himself to be one of the greatest beings in any realm in the Fengshen Yanyi series. Willing to show his superiority at any time, he loves to brawl and picks fights at any opportunity. He is also irritated easily by subjects that he can't understand and doesn't particularly care much for traditional values. Magical Fengshen reveals that he probably isn't very educated since he can't read King Wu's letter. He is also the black sheep of his family, as his outspoken confidence starkly contrasts their prim and proper image. Nezha is a strong idol for his younger brothers and, though he tries to act kindly towards them, he is slightly annoyed by the similarity of his younger brothers' faces. He can't stand his "useless father"'s preachings and pummels Li Jing mercilessly. He claims that he can't stand children and is constantly disturbed by Leizhenzi's need for attention. Since they share the same rebellious spirit, he shares a minor rivalry with Huang Tianhua. Like his rival, Nezha surprises the party with his unabashed and caring love for animals. It's implied that he also has a rivalry with Goku, but not much is said regarding their history together. Character Symbolism Two of Nezha's weapons for his Warriors Orochi appearance are callbacks to two divine weapons given to him by his master in the novel Fengshen Yanyi. His second level weapon is named after his Wind-Fire Wheels, a weapon which Nezha could throw as dual projectiles in battle. Nezha could also ride them as a speedy form of transportation. His third level weapon is a homage to his Fire-Tip Lance. Though it appeared to be a normal lance, it emitted fire as it sliced through the air. Alternatively, the lance has been argued to have been an average weapon that later became a divine treasure because Nezha used it. Voice Actors *Shunzō Miyasaka - Warriors Orochi 3 *Shinobu Adachi - Fengshen Yanyi *Yuka Imai - Fengshen Yanyi drama CDs ~ Mystic Heroes (Japanese) Quotes :See also: Nezha/Quotes *"I think I have learned to appreciate you." :"Do not take me as a fool. Unless you have a fondness for being impaled!" :"I admire your strong arms and sturdy shoulders. Now I must set my sights on such a physique." ::~~Nezha and Lu Bu; Warriors Orochi 3 Gameplay Moveset Cyborg Version Ground Moveset : : Emits a shockwave and conjures two floating orbs. : , , ( ): Kicks a spinning and burning blade-like object forward. EX: He jumps into the air and dashes airborne enemies away. : , , , ( ), ( ): Jumps into the air and shoots his bracers into the enemy ranks. Stomps onto the ground afterwards. : , , , : Conjures two spinning blade-like objects and shoots them forward. : , , , , : Creates a wave of water erupting onto the enemies. : , , , , , : Engulfs himself in flames and dashes forward. : , , , , , : Creates spinning blade-like objects at his limbs, punches two times, then kicks two times, conjures two energy sabers at his wrists slashing his enemies with it and finishes the attack string with shooting two blade-like objects from his feet. :Dashing : Makes a spinning kick while standing on his hands. : , : An air dash that makes him temporarily invincible. : , : Stomps onto the ground in front of him. : , : Shoots a spinning blade-like object to the ground. :R1: Emits a shockwave and dashes forward with two homing energy sabers created at his wrists. : , R1 (Musou Orochi 2 Ultimate only): Unleashes rings forward at a certain distance while in mid-air. : : A series of heavy punches and kicks powered up with energy. Finishes with creating a large shockwave. Horse Moveset : : : , , , , , : : : Horse stampedes with a powerful aura. Younger Version Ground Moveset : : : , : : , , : : , , , : : , , , , : : , , , , , : : , , , , , : :Dashing : : , : : , : :R1: : , R1: Enshrouds spear in flames and twirls it about while leaving trails of fire behind. : : Horse Moveset : : : , , , , , : : : Horse stampedes with a powerful aura. Mystic Heroes : (far away): : (while rising): : , , , , , ...: : , : : : : (held): Targets multiple highlighted targets. : , : : (gauge full): : (partial gauge): : , : Fighting Style In Warriors Orochi 3 Nezha's moveset has some tricky movements that might deter beginners. Depending on the player's preferences, his character type might cause some problems with crowd clearing. Overall, Nezha is a powerhouse and easy to use in most situations. His performance isn't hampered much on the game's harder difficulties, and his charges are jump cancel friendly for lengthy combos. Nezha is a purely offensive character in Fengshen Yanyi who is quick on his feet and can deal critical hits often. In the first game, he has below average physical life and defense but several offensive capabilities at his disposal. He cannot take physical hits very well but he is resistant to most magics in the game. He has the power to float and can dodge attacks relatively easily. He is one of the first characters to have a long range attack and is a capable fighter in most situations. In the first game he uses a golden ring of fire to burn his foes. In Fengshen Yanyi 2 and Mystic Heroes, his attacks are changed to additionally deal fire damage. The following lists his starting weapon and magic proficiencies in Fengshen Yanyi. :Sword - n/a :Spear - 2/8 :Club - n/a :Bow - 1/7 :Earth - 1/7 :Healing - n/a :Illusion - 2/8 :Chi - 1/6 The following lists his stats in Mystic Heroes. :Magic Type: Fire :Power: 4/4 :Magic: 1/4 :Jump/Speed: 3/4 Weapons Warriors Orochi 3 Big Star Weapons Nezha uses the following big star weapons in the game. *Universe Donuts *Wind Fire Donuts Musou Orochi 2 Ultimate Cyborg Version Acquiring Mystic Weapon *'Stage:' *'Requirements:' Younger Version Acquiring Mystic Weapon *'Stage:' *'Requirements:' Chinese Mythology While famously known as a Chinese deity, Nezha's origins date back further into Asia within the Agni and Bhagavata Purana. The exact origins of his original form are unknown, but he is known as Nalakuvara (alternatively Nalakubara or Nalakuvera) within Hindu mythology. He is known as a yaksa and is the eldest of Kubera's twin sons, a demigod who is known to rule over all other yaksa. His wife is Rambha, the Queen of all apsaras. The earliest known recording of his name is within the Buddhacharita which has Nalakuvara, as a deva within the narrative, be mentioned at Siddhattha Gotama's birth. Nalakuvara and his brother Manigriva were sons who were spoiled on the wealth of their father's realm. They spent their days in absolute indulgence. One day they lazily partied within one of Siva's gardens near Mandakini Ganges, enjoying wine and the beautiful women present within the blissful waters. The Great Sage Narada happened to pass by and saw the naked spectacle. The women fetched clothes to hide their nudity in shame, but Nalakuvara and Manigriva were too drunk to care for humility and didn't notice the sage's presence. Upon seeing the brothers' lack of respect, Narada thought to have them learn the error of their ways for straying away from Krsna. He cursed both siblings to be trees so they could reflect on their myriad of sins, some of which include a life of false bravado and profligateness, avoiding self-suffering and others, and relishing degradation to society. He placed the trees within his yard so Krsna could one day find them. When Krsna did many years later, he purified the trees by breaking them apart. Nalakuvara and Manigriva both said in earnest that they had repented and pleaded for Krsna's blessings. Like Narada, Krsna accepted their words of worship for him and let them join their father in heaven. He allowed their arduous lives as trees to be their last mortal reincarnation. When Buddhism was being introduced to China, the concept of Kubera being one of the previous lives of Vaisravana was emphasized. Vaisravana became a type of warrior deity within Chinese mythology due to the increased acceptance of Taoism. By the Tang Dynasty, Vaisravana was also known as Pagoda-wielding Heavenly King Li as a nod to the historical general of the same name. He had three sons, the youngest of which was known as Nezha. The idea of Vaisravana and his sons being Taoist deities rather than the demi-gods in Hindu mythology was fully embraced due to their popular interpretations in Taoist folklore. Fengshen Yanyi Nezha was Li Jing's third son and Jinzha and Muzha's younger brother. In chapter 12, his mother experienced a pregnancy period of three years and six months with no signs of labor. When she experienced an odd dream, she suddenly gave birth the following day. Rather than seeing a normal child, a ball of flesh rolled out from her and Li Jing cleaved it with his sword. It unraveled a white haired boy with a golden bracelet around his wrist and a red silk sash tied around his waist. Fairy Primordial arrived shortly and named the child "Nezha". He noted that the objects born with the child were divine treasures, the Universal Ring and Sky Muddling Damask. Taking the boy as his disciple, he foretold that Nezha would bring an end to the Shang Dynasty. Seven years pass and Nezha stood at six feet tall. One day, when he was wandering around the gate that his father was stationed at, Nezha took a bath due to the intense heat. As the Sky Muddling Damask dipped into Nine Bed River's waters, the waters were wounded by the weapon and began to bled. Unbeknown to the boy, each time he swished around, it violently shook the palace of the dragon king of the East Sea, Ao Guang. Once he learned that Nezha was the cause, he ordered one of his scouts to take care of it. He became angry when Nezha killed his subordinate but his third son, Ao Bing, volunteered to deal with the boy. Upon their encounter, Nezha's arrogance annoyed the dragon king's son and Ao Bing was killed in combat. Ao Guang was furious upon learning the death of his son and demanded for Li Jing to bring Nezha before him in person. Nezha, who didn't know the status of his opponents, tried to apologize by handing Ao Guang the remaining tendon of his son. This only earned him the dragon king's further discontent and he declared that he would see the Jade Emperor to deal punishment. Wanting to alleviate the stress that his parents were experiencing at his expense, Nezha flew to his master within a moment's time. His master responded by making his pupil invisible, which allowed him to clonk Ao Guang's head as the king made his way towards heaven. He continued to brutally beat the dragon king until Ao Guang agreed to not report Nezha. Returning to Nezha's home in a flash, Ao Guang swore to gather the other dragon kings to avenge his loss. While Li Jing scolded his son's impetuous actions, Nezha calmed him by saying that his master could easily deal with any future threats. With his father calmed, the boy went into their garden and enjoyed the fresh air. He bored quickly and climbed up his neighbor's tower. Spotting a bow and a few brightly colored arrows, he practiced archery to pass the time. He didn't realize that the bow he was using was the Universal Bow, formerly wielded by Emperor Xuanyuan and one that no normal mortal could use. By chance, one of his arrows slayed one of Lady Rock's disciples. An enraged Lady Rock confronted him and negated his divine treasures. Nezha fled to his master's cave and Fairy Primordial defeated the divine maiden in a duel. Confining Lady Rock in a prison and informing his pupil that the Jade Emperor had agreed to Ao Guang's request, Nezha returned to his home. Standing before the four dragon kings, Nezha took responsibility for his actions and, to save his parents from punishment, killed himself in a violently spectacular fashion. Seeing him dead in a pool of his own blood, the dragon kings honored his sacrifice and declared his parents innocent. As a soul, his master informed him that he could be resurrected in three years time if a temple of worship was built for him. Nezha appeared in his mother's dreams and pestered her until the building was built eleven months later. When people began to revere him as a god, Li Jing tore down the shrine and scolded his wife for giving into their son's selfishness. Nezha informed his master about the turn of events, but the people's prayers were enough to resurrect the boy anyways. Using two lotus flowers and three lotus leaves, his master performed a spell and granted his pupil a perfect human body. He was trained to wield the Fire-Tip Lance and Wind-Fire Wheels, mastering his weapons in a short time. Retrieving his previous divine items from Lady Rock's corpse, he was given a golden brick that could change its mass on the user's will. Angry with his father, Nezha appeared before his former home shortly after. Li Jing tried to attack his disrespectful son, but lost to Nezha's celestial powers and fled for his life. Nezha chased him and fought any who stood in his way, including his brothers. Nezha's rampage was not stopped until Burning Lamp overpowered him and forced the boy to give up his vengeance. When Huang Feihu's party was taken prisoner and heading back to the west from the Sishui Pass, Fairy Primordial ordered Nezha to rescue them. The boy, wanting to entertain himself, obeyed and chased away the gate's defenders. He returned to his master after he completed his task, but was eventually ordered to aid Jiang Ziya's army at West Qi. Nezha fought several battles against the Shang army and earned his share of victories and losses. During this time, he had a comical rivalry with the equally cocky Huang Tianhua, as they both dared one another to win their respective fights in the field. After the war ended, Nezha and his family returned to their respective masters to continue their lives as hermits. By the end of the novel, Nezha obtained a new form with a head of three faces. Journey to the West Appearing as the anointed Prince Nezha, God of the Seas, he joined his father to subjugate Sun Wukong. Boldly confident of his status and might, he challenged the Monkey King and was sorely insulted by the latter's rudeness. Shifting into his six-armed, three face form, Nezha fought with Sun Wukong at his fullest. Both fighters were of equal character and strengths, neither seeming to prevail over the other. After a long fight, Monkey King was able to trick Nezha using a body double and beat the mystical boy back. Nezha and his father continued to be a part of the Jade Emperor's vanguard to subdue the monkey, but they were driven back each time they participated. Five hundred years later, Nezha helps the Monkey King repair the sky with a magical banner. When Xuanzang and his other traveling companions were captured by Bull King, Sun Wukong pleaded with the Jade Emperor for assistance. Nezha and his father acted on the plea, descending with their divine weapons at the ready. Although he experienced humiliating losses during his early attempts, Nezha was the one who eventually had Bull King begging for mercy. Gallery Nezha_Concept_Artwork_(WO3).jpg|Polished concept Nezha-Wo3-DLC-Special.jpg|Downloadable original costume Nezha Concept Artwork (WO3U).png|Young Nezha concept Nezha-fyart.jpg|Fengshen Yanyi artwork File:Fynezha-portraits.jpg|Fenshen Yanyi portraits Image:MH_Nata_render.jpg|Mystic Heroes render File:Nezha-mfengshen.jpg|Magical Fengshen screenshot File:Nezha-saiyuki.jpg|Saiyuki portrait __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Warriors Orochi Characters Category:Fengshen Yanyi Characters Category:Saiyuki: Journey West Characters